Cog Headquarters
Cog Headquarters Overview Cog Headquarters (HQ) are the base of operations for the Cogs. Cog HQs are entirely controlled by Cogs. Cogs have invaded and built their own Headquarters and work to green Toonkind! Only that respective Headquarter's Cog department can be found within it, excluding if an Invasion is occurring. Each Cog Department has their own Cog Headquarters. Here, their Cog Facility can be found as well as the department's Boss. There are five Cog HQs, each Cog HQ's difficulty to infiltrate reflects their position on the Cog Departments Corporate Ladder. Toons are asked to infiltrate Cog HQs and Cog Facilities for Toontasks while progressing through the game. Each Cog HQ Toons infiltrate increase in difficulty. Sellbot Headquarters Sellbot Headquarters (also known as SBHQ) is the base of operations of Sellbots. Here, Sellbots collect Merits in Factories to take to Sellbot Towers and turn in Merits to their boss, the Senior Vice President (also known as Vice President, or V.P). Cogs ranging from Cold Callers to The Mingler can be found roaming the Courtyard. Skelecogs are also found in Sellbot HQ Courtyard, as well as the Facilities.This is the first Cog HQ Toons are asked to infiltrate, and also the easiest. Cashbot Headquarters Cashbot Headquarters (also known as CBHQ) is the base of operations of Cashbots. Here, Cashbots collect Cogbucks in Cashbot Mints. Cashbots report to Cashbot Vault and turn in Cogbucks to their boss, the Chief Financial Officer (also known as C.F.O.). Cogs ranging from Short Change to Loan Shark can be found roaming the Train Yard. Skelecogs are also found in Cashbot HQ's Train Yard as well as the Facilities. This is the second Cog HQ Toons are asked to infiltrate. Lawbot Headquarters Lawbot Headquarters (also known as LBHQ) is the base of operations of the Lawbots. Here, Lawbots collect Subpoenas in District Attorney Offices (also known as DA Offices). Lawbots report to the Judge's Chambers and turn in Subpoenas to their boss, the Chief Justice (also know as C.J). Cogs ranging from Bottom Feeder to Legal Eagles can be found roaming the Lobby. Skelecogs are also found in Lawbot HQ's Lobby as well as the Facilities. This is the third Cog HQ Toons are asked to infiltrate. Bossbot Headquarters Bossbot Headquarters (also known as BBHQ) is the base of operations of Bossbots. Here, Bossbots collect Stock Options in Cog Golf Courses. Bossbots report to The Clubhouse and turn in Stock Options to their boss, the Chief Executive Officer (also known as the C.E.O). Cogs ranging from Flunky to Corporate Raider can be found roaming the Courtyard. Skelecogs are also found in Bossbot HQ's Courtyard as well as the Facilities. This is currently the last most difficult Cog HQ Toons are asked to infiltrate. Boardbot Headquarters Boardbot Headquarters , is yet to be infiltrated by Toon Resistance Rangers, or any Toon at all. The entrance is blocked by fallen structures in Drowsy Dreamland . There is little to report about Boardbot HQ and much skepticism. Until more information is gathered, Toons are not asked to infiltrate their Headquarters, and any other information is unknown. Cog Facilities Cog Facilities are where Cogs conduct their business and report to their Boss. Each Cog Department has a unique Cog Facility. Each facility also has their own promotional units, unique to the Cog Department it is found in. Cog Facilities are the best place to earn large amounts of promotional units when trying to reach a promotion for a Cog Disguise. Sellbot Factory The Sellbot Factory is where most Sellbot production takes place. Here, Toons can acquire their Sellbot Disguise pieces, or earn large amounts of Merits. At the end of the Sellbot Factory, Toons must defeat the Factory Foreman to successfully infiltrate a Factory. Cashbot Mints The Cashbot Mints is where most Cashbot production takes place. Here, Toons can acquire their Cashbot Disguise pieces, or earn large amounts of Cogbucks. There are three types of Cashbot Mints: Coin Mint, Dollar Mint, and Bullion Mint. Toons must defeat the Mint Supervisor to successfully infiltrate a Cashbot Mint. District Attorney Offices The District Attorney Offices (also know as DA Offices) is where most Lawbot production takes place. Here, Toons can acquire their Lawbot Disguise pieces, or earn large amounts of Subpoenas. There are four types of DA Offices: Office A, Office B, Office C, and Office D. Toons must defeat the Clerk to successfully infiltrate a DA Office. Cog Golf Courses The Cog Golf Courses is where most Bossbot production takes place. Here, Toons can acquire their Bossbot Disguise pieces, or earn large amounts of Stock Options. There are 3 types of Cog Golf Courses: Front Three, Middle Six, and Back Nine. Toons must defeat the Club President to successfully infiltrate a Cog Golf Course. SBHQ Factory.PNG|Sellbot Factory Sellbot HQ VP Entrance.PNG|Sellbot Headquarters onlooking Sellbot Towers Cashbot HQ.PNG|Cashbot Headquarter's Train Yard Cashbot Coin Mint Elevator.PNG|Cashbot Mint Elevator CJ Statue LBHQ.PNG|Lawbot Headquarters C.J Statue in Lobby Bossbot HQ.PNG|Bossbot Headquarters overlooking The Clubhouse